EP-A1-865 723 discloses a baler/wrapping apparatus combination in which a chassis is provided, into which a baler is installed and onto which a bale wrapping apparatus is placed. The chassis and frame laterally surround the baler and the wrapping apparatus.
DE-A1-41 20 733 shows a combination of a baler with a wrapping apparatus and a chassis in which two wheels are provided close to each other, similar to a tandem axle. The baler and chassis combination shown therein leaves open how the forces can be controlled in an actual embodiment.
The problem to be solved is that of providing a combination baler and wrapping apparatus which is robust while being of a size and weight that does not result in high manufacturing costs.